Grocery Shopping and a Little Bit of Something Else
by kitkatgeek
Summary: Kusanagi tells Bandou and Shouhei to go do some grocery shopping for him. Bandou is uncomfortable around Shouhei due to his feelings for him. Sorry I'm not good at summaries. This is my first fanfiction. Reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoy!


**This is my first time writing a fanfiction and my first time writing a yaoi.**

**Yes. This is yaoi. Boy x boy sex is going to happen. To those who don't like it, please go read something else. Reviews are welcome! Hope you enjoy!**

"Bandou, can you go get these ingredients for the bar?"

I don't mind going grocery shopping for Kusanagi-san but the problem is who I have to go with. Of course, of all people it had to be Shouhei. I don't hate him, it's actually the opposite. I like him. Whenever I see him, I can't help but stare. He's just so amazing I can't help it if my heart races! That's why I've been avoiding him but now, there's no escape. Ngh. I hope this ends quickly...

"San-chan!" Shouhei yelled.

"Wh-what!?" I exclaimed.

"I've been asking you what was the next item on the list!" he states. Apparently he's been calling my name for a while. This is what I hate about being with him, I can't help but get distracted.

"Oh-oh... Sorry."

"Hey, have you been feeling alright? You seem kinda jumpy." Why's he asking something like this?

"Y-yeah. Don't worry about me... It's nothing." Smooth.

"You sure you're okay?" Shouhei asks as he places his hand on my forehead. His hand feels really nice. Oh no. I can feel my face getting red.

"You're kind of warm. Are you su-"

"I'm fine, you idiot!" I cut him off and smack his hand away.

"I'm going outside for a bit." I said as I left the store.

Thank God I had my sunglasses on or else Shouhei might have seen me blushing. It's not like he would like me in that kind of way. I'm always being a hard-ass to him. I'm always yelling at him... Ngh... I'm an idiot... Why am I like this? I think to myself as I walk down the alley next to the store.

"San-chan!" I'd recognize that nickname anywhere.

"What are you doing here? Finish the shopping idiot!" I yell at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" Shouhei retorts as he grabs my arms so I can't escape. He's too close. I can feel my cheeks getting red.

"L-let go of me!" I shout.

"No! San-chan. If there's something wrong tell me." Why's he so persistent? Just leave me alone!

"Nothing's wrong! Go away!" I yell while I'm trying to get out of his grip. It's surprisingly really tight.

"There has to be something wrong!" Shouhei said as he tightened his grip. At this rate, my arms are gonna fall off!

"Stop!" I kept shouting and struggling. During my thrashing about, my sunglasses fell off my face, revealing the immense blush on my face.

"San-chan... Is this why you've been acting so weird?" Shouhei asks.

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" I shout. This sucks. This is the last person who I'd tell my secret to and he's the first to know. Out of defeat, embarrassment, and shame, I look down at the ground.

"Are you blushing... Because of me?" Shouhei asks.

"No, I'm not!" There's no way I'd tell him that! I have to think of an excuse!

"You're so cute when you blush, San-chan."

My eyes widen with surprise. My gaze is still focused on the ground. He must be teasing me...

"Stop teasing me and let me go!"

Shouhei releases his grip on my arms. Thank God, now I can leave. Suddenly, I find myself being caught in his embrace.

"San-chan... I like you. I'm really happy that you like me too." Shouhei whispered into my ear. What? He l-likes m-me? I'm scared to look up so I just bury myself in his chest. I can hear his heartbeat and I can feel mine.

"I can feel your heartbeat. I want to hear you say it." said Shouhei.

He stops embracing me and cups my face. Now I'm looking directly in his eyes and I can't run away. His face is serious. I thought my heart couldn't beat any faster.

"W-why? Why do you like me?" I finally manage to say. Of course my self-conscious side kicks in full-gear.

"I like how proud you are. I like how you say what's on your mind. I like how you're cool but still manage to have a really cute side. I like how you look at me. But most of all, I like you because you're San-chan." Shouhei smiled as he gave me his reply. H-how can he say something that embarrassing so easily?

"I like you..." I give up. I simply admit my feelings.

"What? I can't hear you." I don't know if Shouhei is joking or if he can't actually hear me.

"I like you..." I say it a little louder.

"Me too." Shouhei states. Before I know it, he pulls me into a kiss.

It's a gentle kiss. Something sweet. It gradually turns from an innocent kiss to a passionate one. Jeez, how much lung capacity does this guy have? Luckily he notices my lack of air and our lips separate.

"Hah... Hah..." I pant. He kisses me again and sticks his tongue in my mouth. Wait! Wait! Wait! I'm his senior! I'm supposed to take the lead! I start a battle for dominance. Our tongues are intertwined and dance together. He pushes me against the wall which makes me lose my concentration. He then completely dominates my mouth. His tongue explores wherever it can reach. Is that? It is! His hand is trickling up my shirt! I break off the kiss.

"Idiot! Where do you think we are! We're still in public you know!" I shout.

"Sorry, San-chan. But I can't control myself... Not to mention... You seem pretty excited yourself!" Shouhei says as he grinds his knee into my crotch.

"N-not... H-here..." I manage to choke out.

"Then how about my place? Come on." He grabs my hand and we end up going to his place.

As soon as we walk in, our lips are locked together. We stumble our way to his bedroom with our lips still attached. He carefully pushes me down onto his bed. He slides his hand underneath my shirt. If our lips weren't attached than my moans would be audible. His fingers finally reach my nipples and he gives them a light pinch.

"Ngh... Hah..." I moan. Shouhei separates our kiss.

"San-chan... It seems you like it here." he says as he pinches once again.

"Ah... Hah..." I sound so embarrassing.

"I wonder what sounds you would make if I lick here." Right after he says that, Shouhei licks my left nipple.

"Hah... Hah..." I can't stop moaning. He then engulfs my pink bud into his mouth. He sucks, licks, and kisses the left one, and pinches and twirls the other one with his fingers. It feels too good.

"Sho-Shou...hei..." I gasp.

"What is it, San-chan? I won't know unless you tell me." He's really sly.

"M-more... I w-want... more..." And there goes the last bit of pride I had.

"Where? Down here?" he says as he pushes his hand against my erection.

"Y-yeah..." I don't care about my stupid pride. I just want Shouhei to touch me more. He slowly pulls down my pants while still working on my nipples. After he pulls off my pants he sits up and looks at my from head to toe. He then stares into my eyes as he slowly takes off his shirt. I can feel my face grow even redder due to his muscular torso. I realize that I still have my shirt and sweater on, and take them off as well.

"You're that excited, San-chan?" he asks.

"I-idiot!" I shout back.

"Ha! Sorry, sorry!" I know he doesn't really mean it though.

He then takes off his pants and underwear. He sets himself in between my legs.

"W-wait!" I yell.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm topping!" There's no way I'm gonna be the bottom!

"No can do! Don't worry San-chan. I'll be gentle." he retorts.

"That's not what I mean! You're my junior so I should be on to-" He grabs my member to make me choke on my words.

"Sorry, San-chan... But I'm going to be the one topping." he says as he moves his hand up and down.

"Hah... Ah..." I can't help but moan – it feels so good. I slowly look at him and I notice he's lowering his head.

"Y-you can't be serious." But of course he is. He, all of a sudden, takes my member into his mouth.

"Sh-Shouhei!" I yell.

He moves his lips up and down my shaft.

"Hah... Ngh... Shou...hei..." I gasp.

He removes his lips.

"Now I'll make both of us feels good."

I can feel his hands grab my butt and slowly moves his hands to the center. He places his fingers against my entrance. I know what's going to happen next so I close my eyes and brace myself. As I suspected he slides his finger up my ass.

"Ngh..." It hurts and it feels weird.

"Sorry. But if I don't do this now, it'll hurt more later." Shouhei apologizes as he sticks in another finger.

"F-feels... S-strange." I try to tell him. He moves his other hand to give attention to my dick. The pain starts to fade. I don't even notice his scissoring motions. He stops all his movements and he places his own cock against my anus. He grabs my hips and slowly pushes in.

"O-ow! I-it hurts! Take it out!" I shout as tears well up in my eyes. He stops but he doesn't take out his member. I feel his hands move from my hips to my face.

"San-chan. Look at me." I open my tear-filled eyes and look at his face. Although my vision is blurry, I can still see his gentle smile. He leans down and kisses the tears at the corner of my eyes.

"Trust me. Relax, San-chan." Right after he kisses me. We're interlocked in a romantic kiss. While we're kissing, he starts pushing further in. It really hurts but I trust him. He moves his lips away and moves them right beside my ear.

"San-chan... It's all the way in."

I feel his tongue run along my ear. His tongue moves along my jaw line. Then to my neck. His breath on my neck is tickling me.

"Are you all right?" he asks. I finally realize that he's been taking it slow just for me.

"I-I'm... F-fine... You can... M-move..." I tell him. I want him to feel good too.

"Thank you, San-chan." He starts to move.

"Ngh... Hah... Hah..."

He kisses my neck. Those kisses turn into bites.

"Hah... Shou...hei..."

He starts picking up the tempo. All of a sudden...

"AH! Th-there! Sho-Shouhei!" I scream as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"San-chan. You're so adorable."

He repeatedly hits that sweet spot and continues to bite my neck.

"Hah... Shou...hei... I... Hah... C-can't..." I moan.

"Let's come together." We kiss again as we both ejaculate.

He pulls out and we look at each other directly in the eyes.

"I love you, San-chan." He shows me his gentle, warm smile.

"I-I love you too." I mutter.

"Was it good?"

I look away and pause before I speak.

"It felt... G-good..." There's no way I can hide my blush. I look back at him. His face is just as red as mine.

"San-chan..."

"What is it?"

"That was really cute. Let's go at it again!"

"You idiot! My ass still hurts!" How much stamina does this guy have?

"It's alright! This time it'll slide in easily!"

"Idi-" Before I can finish he pulls me into a kiss.

We stumble our way into Homra the next morning. And by we, I mean me. Jesus Christ my ass hurts so much.

I look up and Kusanagi-san stares us down.

"Wh-what's wrong Kusanagi-san?" Shouhei asks for the both of us.

"Well, I spent all yesterday waiting for my groceries to arrive. So I went to buy them myself. What I saw was two Homra members walking down an alley. By the way, Bandou, I think you dropped these." Kusanagi-san explains as he hands me my sunglasses.

"Oh, also. Bandou. What are those marks on your neck?"

My face goes bright red so I put on my sunglasses.

"Oh those? I put those there!" Shouhei exclaims. Everybody in the room, including the King, turns and stares at the two of us.

"Y-you idiot! You're not supposed to say that here!" I shout.

"Why not? I love you and you love me!" He states.

He then kisses me again in front of everyone. As soon as we stop kissing, Kusanagi-san speaks up.

"So, the reason why you two didn't do the groceries was because you were busy doing it?"

"W-wait! Ku-Kusanagi-san! J-Just a-AAAAHHHHHH!"

Now my ass and my head hurt. At least I'm not the only one in pain now.


End file.
